Three time's a Charm
by raphaelari
Summary: After the battle with Fishface; Raphael is seemingly cured of the venom. But when he suddenly falls ill without warning; the race against time has begun to save one turtle's life.
1. Chapter 1

Poisoned

After the battle with Fishface; Raphael is seemingly cured of the venom. But when he suddenly falls ill without warning; the race against time has begun to save one turtle's life.

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo sat quietly on the supports beams above Fishface and the Purple Dragons. Leonardo signaled to Raphael to go to the left and Michelangelo to the right. The trio jumped from their hiding spot in front of Fishface and Baxter Stockman. Leo withdrew his katana and pointed at Baxter Stockman.

"Baxter Stockman, whatever you're up to with those robotic parts it ends now."Leo said boldly.

Stockman looked up, "You want to see what I am working on; well here it comes." Stockman snapped his fingers. Fishface jumped from behind Stockman, flipping in midair and landing in front of the turtles. As soon as they saw Fishface with his metal legs, they all started laughing. "Look; sushi that delivers itself." Fishface kicked a toolbox; smashing it against the wall.

"Dude, Fishface is a little sensitive." Mikey said. "You're calling him Fishface?" Leo questioned. "Well it was that or Robo Carp." Fishface lunged, kicking Mikey in the plastron against the back wall.

"Pretty good, pretty good." He said as he slid down the wall. Raphael charged next. "Important safety tip; avoid the legs." Fishface lunged forward. Raphael ducked below the kick. Fishface jumped up to the back wall and back towards Raphael. He ducked but only to be kicked in the plastron against the back wall as well. He quickly got back up and rushed forward. Fishface spun a kick upwards which Raph easily dodged. Throwing another kick, Raphael caught one leg with his sai and when Fishface tried kicking again; that leg too was caught as well.

"What do ya got besides legs?" Raphael said; pinning Fishface upside down against the wall. Fishface flipped up and bit him on the shoulder. Stunned, Raphael pushed him away with his sai and stumbled backwards; grabbing his shoulder. "Teeth, I think they're poison." Raphael grunted in pain and blacked out. Leo and Mikey stood stunned for a few moments. Mikey ran towards Raphael while Leo charged at Fishface. Mikey tried to help Raph stand but he was too weak and gently laid him back down. From behind, a Purple Dragon charged towards to which Mikey threw him into the wall with his nunchuck. "I'm fine." Raph weakly said grabbing Mikey hand. "I love you."

"He's not fine." Screamed Michelangelo.

"Call Donnie, tell him we need an antidote." Leo replied as calmly as he could. A quick glance over to his fallen brother told him that Raphael needed an antidote fast. A sheen of sweat started to cover his body and his breathing grew uneven. Worry spread over Michelangelo's face as he watched his older brother's condition worsen. He gently rubbed his hand, letting Raphael know he is not alone. Leonardo kept fighting Fishface in order to keep him away from Raphael.

Meanwhile; back in the lair, Donatello was attempting to teach the Pulverizer some basic ninjitsu. Standing, he instructed Pulverizer to place one leg and another leg down on the opposite side then twist. "And down I go." The Pulverizer twisted his hips but to no avail. "And down I go." He twisted one more time; this time bringing Donnie down on his face. The Pulverizer stood excitedly. "Yes I did it, now when do I get my black belt?" Just then Don's T-Phone went off. "Donatello here."

"Donnie, we need help. Raph's been bitten by a giant robotic poisonous fish." Mikey screamed on the other end. Donnie had to hold the phone a bit from ear at loudness of his brother's voice. "That's not possible, if he bitten, it's venom not poison." Don retorted. "Interesting, interesting, get over here!" Mikey once again shouted into the phone. His voice grew with worry. The longer it took for Donnie to arrive, the longer the venom had to do damage. Donatello packed up his first aid kit with several vials of liquids. "Do you know how to drive?" Donnie asked Pulverizer

"Are you kidding me, I have been an ice cream truck all summer." He proudly replied. As they left the lair, the Shell Razor hit every bump on the road and sidewalk. Pulverizer was having a hard just keeping the vehicle on the road. "I thought you said you know how to drive." Donnie asked. "I do, I usually don't go over 8 miles an hour." "Well; try to keep it steady so I can mix this antidote for Raph." Donatello picked up his t-phone; "What are his symptoms?" He asked Mikey.

"He keeps telling me 'I'm the smartest guy he knows."

"Ok he's delusional." Don grabbed one of the vials and added it to the beaker. "How's his color?"

"Green man and way more than usual." Worry grew in Mikey's voice seeing Raphael's condition worsened. Just then a Purple Dragon came up from behind with a large cylinder to which he threw right back at him.

"Does he have any nausea?" "No man he doesn't have any." Before Mikey could finish his sentence, Raph held his hands over his mouth. Sounds of gagging could be heard as Raph desperately tried not to vomit but to no avail. He spewed all over the floor near his younger brother's feet. "Aww, jet that. What the. I knew you ate the last of pizza. You liar!" Mikey exclaimed.

On the opposite end of the room; Leonardo was still fighting Fishface. As he lunged, Fishface grabbed him and threw him against the wall. "Donnie get here now!" Mikey said with worry. "Almost there." Don replied. Up ahead on the road was a blockade due to construction. "The road's blocked, we gotta around." Said Pulverizer. "No time to go around gotta jump it." Pulverizer glanced back with worry. "You want to be a hero, jump it." Donnie urged. He knew the longer he waited; the greater possibility there was of Raphael having permanent damage from the venom. Pulverizer remain hesitant when Don grabbed the steering wheel and thrusted the Shell Razor over the barriers. The vehicle soared into the air before landing roughly on the other side. Just as Fishface kicked Mikey, the Shell Razor busted the concrete wall. Don aimed the cannon at Fishface and blasted him with a ball of garbage before him and Pulverizer jumped from the vehicle. He rushed over to Raphael lay. "You still with us Raph?"

"Donnie?" Raph weakly said; not sure if it was actually his brother or a delusion. "Yeah Raph?"

"Why are there fingers on my feet?" Don glanced down with worry. "Hang in there buddy, you'll be ok." Worry laced in Don's voice; he shuddered at the memory of the first time Raphael had been exposed to venom when they about 5. That time, there was no antidote and Raphael barely survived. Since then; Raph remained more susceptible than most too any poison or venom. Don always worried if at the next battle, would the enemy have poison darts. He pulled out the antidote and injected it into Raph's arm. Once the antidote took effect, Don helped a weak Raphael back to his feet.

"That was awesome, we saved him." Pulverizer said excitedly from the side. Don turned his attention to him. "We saved him. You wanted to stop and sell ice cream. If I hadn't jumped and smashed thru that wall." Before he could finish that sentence, Mikey interjected. "Uh Donnie, is the Shell Razor supposed to be doing that?" The Shell Razor started to emit strange energy waves from the cracked case that held the power cell. The turtles immediately entered the vehicle. "It's cracked, this is bad. The Kraang can detect the energy signature. We gotta get back underground before they come looking for it." The brothers immediately left the building and flew down the road in a last ditch effort. Not long after they left the building, the Kraang started following them down the street. Vans pulled in front and behind then a helicopter appeared over head. Leonardo punched the gas and pushed thru the oncoming vans. "Hold her steady Leo; I'll take care of these jokers." Raphael launched his seat out the back of the Shell Razor and starting launching manhole covers at the Kraang. Leo looked at the video monitors and noticed the Kraang had climbed on the roof. "Guys the Kraang are on the roof." Donatello and Michelangelo immediately sprung into action by leaping on the roof. "Leo, Kraang can fly, Kraang can fly!" Mikey wailed. Donatello lunged at the Kraang knocking them off the roof. Donnie and Mikey returned inside the Shell Razor. Just then, another Kraang van appeared and Leo swerved to avoid but crashed the vehicle into a nearby brick wall. The turtles leaped out the van to face the oncoming Kraang. With the turtles occupied, one Kraang snuck into the vehicle and stole the power cell.

Pulverizer raced from the vehicle to stop the Kraang. "Pulverizer no!" yelled Donatello. "I can handle this," Pulverizer replied. Don ran towards the Kraang and the helicopter but stopped when he saw Pulverizer in trouble with the Kraang. Making up his mind; he rescued Pulverizer. As the Kraang escaped with the power cell, the turtles ran after it but were too late. "I really mucked things up didn't I?" Pulverizer asked.

"Na bro." Mikey started saying but was interrupted by Leo. "Actually yes it is." Donnie interjected, "Actually it was my fault. If I hadn't jumped that barrier and crashed the Shell Razor the wall; the case on the power cell wouldn't have cracked. "

"So you think we could pick up on our training sometime again soon?" Pulvierzer questioned.

"Noo!" All four brothers answered. Pulverizer turned around dejectedly and left. "We gotta figure out how to get the power cell back." Donnie stated. "Which raises the question; how are we gonna get the Shell Razor home?" Leo asked. Donnie climbed into the driver seat while the others pushed from behind. It took awhile but the finally made it home.

The brothers collapsed in their bedrooms for the night. Sometime in the middle of the night; Raphael awoke drenched in sweat yet chilled at the same time. His head throbbed in pain. He wanted to kick off his blanket but as soon as the cool air hit he shivered violently. His whole body began to ache and some small movements hurt. Not wanting to disturb his brothers, he decided to stay in his room and hopefully sleep it off. Raphael remembered his sever reactions to venom and poisons. He knew he should get Donnie at least but figured it could wait till morning.

That morning, all the brothers sat the breakfast table. Raphael did his best not to let on that he is feeling sick. Normally, he didn't mind the smell of Mikey's cooking but this morning; it made his nauseous. After just a few bites of the pancakes; his stomach churned in response. Concern grew over Leo's face; Raphael seemed paler and hardly touched his breakfast. Maybe he was still feeling the ill effects of the venom but Donnie said the antidote got rid of it. Leo never forgot the day when Raphael was first bitten by a venomous insect. Since then, his younger brother developed severe reactions to any sort of venom or poison. "Raph you ok? You hardly ate your breakfast." Raph turned to Leo. "Yeah I'm fine just not really hungry is all." With that; Raphael left the table and returned to his room. Halfway across the living room; a wave of dizziness hit him. This did not go unnoticed by Leonardo who immediately rushed to his brother's aid. "Whoa there Raph here let me help you." Pushing Leo away; I don't need your help, I'm fine." Raphael weakly made his way back to his room where he crashed in his hammock. Leo starred after him. Is his brother really that stubborn or proud to admit when he needs help; the answer is yes. Master Splinter walked into the kitchen to the three remaining turtles. "Leonardo, where is Raphael?"

"He's in his room sensei. I think he is still tired from yesterday." Splinter looked over his sons. "Yes a day of rest is in order but we will start training first thing in the morning." Splinter returned to his room while the remaining sons went about their daily activities. Donatello returned to his lab while Mikey read some comics. On the other hand; Leonardo grew worried about Raphael. Leo quietly opened his younger brother's door to check on him. Raphael lay on his hammock fast asleep. Satisfied; Leo made his way back to the living room to watch Space Heroes; there is a marathon all day.

Meanwhile, in Raph's room, he felt worse than before Donnie injected him with the antidote. He couldn't seem to get rid of a pounding headache and his body continued to ache all over. And he just couldn't get warm or stay cool. A sheen of sweat coated his body and clung to the sheets. Tossing and turning, he finally gave up and attempted to make his way to the living room. No sooner did he stand but a wave of dizziness overtook him and he collapsed. Staying on the ground for several minutes, he willed the world to stop spinning if only for a moment. Once he felt safe. Raphael slowly crawled back into his bed. "Guess I won't be going anywhere today." He muttered and fell back into a fevered sleep.

That evening; everyone except for Raph sat at the dinner table. He had been in his room all day which worried his family. It is unlike him not to at least come out for dinner. Splinter glanced over to his second oldest son's door. He had become increasingly worried and decided to check on his son. "You boys eat; I will check on your brother." Splinter rose from the table and made his way to Raphael's room. Upon entering, he found him curled up in his bed; shivering violently. Splinter placed his hand on Raph's forehead. "Hm a fever and chills." Raph let out another shiver when he felt the slight touch of his sensei. "Master Splinter?" Raph said with eyes barely open. "Rest my son; I will make you some tea." Normally, he would object but he just didn't have the energy this time. Splinter returned shortly afterwards with a tray; on it a steaming cup of tea. Helping his son to sit up, he held the cup as Raphael slowly drank from it. Taking the empty cup, Splinter helped his son lay back down and tucked the blanket up around his shoulders. Of his sons; Raphael is the least likely to be ill often but when he does; it is always bad. "Sensei, is Raph all right?" Leo asked. "No my son, he has a high fever and chills. He must rest and not be disturbed; and that includes you Michelangelo. Do not disturb your brother." A sigh escaped Mikey's mouth as he had been caught. "Do you think Donnie should check him?" Splinter stroked his chin fur. "Yes that would be a good idea, please go have him look Raphael over." Leo left the dining room to fetch Donatello.

"Hey, Donnie Sensei wants you to check Raph. He says he has a high fever and the chills." Donnie, immediately worried, grabbed his medical bag and rushed into his brother's room. "Hey Raph; it's just me." Raph mumbled something incoherently. Donatello first checked his temperature then his breathing. "If I help you, do you think you can sit up for me?" Raphael let his brother help him sit up. "I feel dizzy." He complained. "Ok, now I need you to breathe in and out so I can check your lungs." Raphael did as instructed although he found it difficult. To him; it felt like an elephant is sitting on his chest. Donatello jotted some notes down. "Ok, you can lay back down now. Do you have any other symptoms?" Raph shook his head no. "Ok a fever, chills, fluid in the lungs and dizziness; sounds like pneumonia. You will be in bed for several days at best." Raph merely mumbled in agreement. Donatello was shocked; normally his brother would be fighting him. Leaving the room; he returned to the living and informed the others. "Raph most likely has pneumonia so he needs to rest for several days." Don went back to his lab. Everyone went about their business with occasional checks on the sick turtle.

Once night fell, Leo looked in on Raphael one last time before going to bed himself. _Leo heard the sounds of his immediate younger coughing loudly from his room. Figuring, he has just had to clear his lungs a bit; he rolled over and went back to sleep. Yet; a nagging feeling lingered in the back of his mind to check. Yeah but if he did; Raph would get mad at the mother hen act and lash out. Once again, he tried going back to sleep but this time there was silence. Raphael's coughs had stopped. Glad for silence, he closed eyes but not for long. A sinking feeling developed in his stomach to go and check. Mumbling, Leo trudged out of his room and into Raph's. "Raph, ya ok? I heard you coughing." Nothing, Raph laid still; too still. Stepping further into the room, Leo's heart skipped a beat. Raphael's hand lay limp over edge of the bed; only the way a dead one does. "Raph?" Taking another step forward; he waited for a response but got none. "Um ok Raphael; not funny. You can answer me at any time." Still nothing; Leo looked at his brother's chest and waited. He froze in place when he realized that Raphael had stopped breathing all together. Leaping over, he immediately started CPR but was too late. Raphael was gone; leaving a hole in Leonardo's heart. _

Leonardo shot straight up; placing his hand over his racing heartbeat. He had to get to Raph's room. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Raph had been in his room all day and Master Splinter had said that Raphael wasn't feeling well but didn't think it any worse than a slight fever. Leo raced out of his room and towards his brother's. Slowly opening the door, he saw his curled on side sleeping. But something odd struck Leonardo; it appeared as though Raphael hadn't moved since he went to bed a few hours earlier. The sinking feeling returned as he cautiously approached his brother's bed. What if his nightmare had been right? He couldn't bear the thought of losing his hot headed brother to a simple fever. "Raph." He quietly called out. Receiving no response, he called again a little louder but not so that he wakes the rest of his family. Taking a few careful steps forward, he reached out; hoping to find his brother alive. What he found, stopped his heart, Raph wasn't breathing but still had a weak pulse. Donnie had mentioned before that sometimes the heart still beats for a few minutes after someone stops breathing. Quickly flipping him onto his back, he blew a quick breath into Raph's still lungs. A sudden gasp let Leo know it worked. Raph started breathing again and slowly opened his green eyes. "Leo, what'cha doing in here?" He asked with a raspy voice. Leo was glad to hear his brother's voice. "Just checking on ya Raph." He didn't want to tell him that he had stopped breathing. He nodded and went back to sleep. Something told Leo that this was just the beginning. Returning to his room, he could only hope Raphael remained with them in the morning.

That morning, it went the same as the day before. Raphael remained in bed while the others went about their business. Master Splinter was torn between training his other three sons and taking care of his ill son. He decided a short training session was in order. Leo offered to go twice to try to even out the odds without Raph there. First it was Leo and Don. Standing across from each other; they charged. It didn't take long for Leo to beat Donnie. Next up was Mikey and the same thing. Leo won even though his mind had not been fully focused on the sparring session. "Yame." Splinter called. It was evident that his sons were too focused on their ill brother than their training. "That is all my sons. Go rest while I take care of your brother." Splinter headed for the kitchen to warm up a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He carefully carried the bowl into Raphael's room. "My son, you must eat. You have not had anything to eat since yesterday."

"But Sensei, I'm not hungry and my throat hurts too much." Raph pleaded. Normally Splinter would not have relented so easily but could see that his son would fight against him. "Ok then." Splinter pulled the blanket back up around Raph's shivering form. "Rest my son, I will check on you later." Splinter took the tray with him as left room. "Sensei, how is he?"

"Not well Leonardo. Your brother needs all the rest he can get. It would help for him to eat something but he seems to have lost his appetite." Splinter's concern grew. "Maybe Don has something that can help. I'll go ask." The nightmare still replayed in his mind. Leo sprinted off to Don's lab. "Hey Don, Raph is still really sick. Do you have anything that can help him?" Don thought for moment then rummaged thru his medical bag. "Yeah I think I do. I took some regular cold medicine and worked it so we won't have any nasty side effects from it. Ah here it is." He carefully measured the dose and handed it to Leo. "Now make sure he takes it all." Leo nodded and returned to Raph's room.

Inside, he found Raphael just trying to stay warm despite his high fever. "Hey bro, Donnie gave something to give to you. He said it should help you to feel better. I know it probably won't taste good but ya gotta take it, for me ok." Raph mumbled and opened one green eye. "I don't want anything."

"Please, Raph take it. I don't want you getting worse."Leo pleaded with his stubborn brother. In reality, he didn't want his nightmare to come true. Worry shone in his eyes as he leveled with his brother. "Fine give it to me Fearless." Leo helped Raph sit up to take the medicine. "Belch stuff's awful. Couldn't Don at least make it taste good?" He said handing the cup back to Leo. "At least it should help. Get some rest; if you need anything call me on the t-phone." Raphael watched Leo walk out the door. He knew that stuff wasn't going to help. Yeah, he is sick all right but not from any illness; but rather from the venom. He realized it when the headaches started. Raph had hoped this time he wouldn't react like he usually does to any poison or venom; ever since that day when he got lost in the sewers when they were six years old.

_The four brothers all starred up at their father with big eyes. "Pwease can we go out in the sewers Sensei?" Leo asked. He and his brothers had been begging Master Splinter to let explore the sewers since they can't go topside. Splinter decided a few months ago that it would be useful knowledge to let his sons roam the sewers. He wanted them to learn any possible escape routes in case they ever discovered. "Yes you may but all of you must stick together." The four brothers nodded in agreement and ran out of the lair. Mikey ran ahead with the others close in tow. "Mikey not so fast, we have to stick together." Leo called out. "Nah bro it's fine." Mikey ran faster ahead and disappeared around a bend. "Great, knucklehead went too far." Raph said. The tunnel were Mikey disappeared into split in two different tunnels. "Raph, take the left tunnel and Donnie and me will take the right. Meet back up here when we find him." Leo and Donnie went down their tunnel while Raph went down his. It wasn't long before Raphael realized the water was getting deeper and current swifter. Looking around, he saw a ledge just above the water level. Jumping up he continued down until he felt his foot slip and fell._

_ Leo and Donnie started their way down their tunnel. "Do you think he got far?" Donnie asked "No, Mikey knows better." The duo continued their way but had no luck finding their missing younger brother and only hoped Raphael was having better luck. They searched every crevice but found no signs of him._

_ Raphael felt himself falling and desperately tried grabbing the wall to stop his descent. The water pulled him down further until his shell hit a wall. Landing with a thud, he blacked out for a few moments. Coming to, he tried pushing himself up but a sharp, stabbing shot up his arm. His arm was twisted in an unnatural way. Looking up, he barely made out the top of the hole where he fell in. Water sloshed about his ankles and was slowly rising. Then he noticed black spots floating in the water and they were slowly making they were way to him. He felt small legs crawl up his skin. Looking down, he swatted away several bugs with his good arm but they kept coming. Getting annoyed; he kept flicking away the bugs until he started to feel small bites. Panicking; Raphael thrashed in the water trying to get the bugs off. Sharp pain shot up his arm when brushed away some more bugs. Raphael sheathed in pain; gripping his arm. He kept scratching to keep the bugs off, covering his arms in thin red lines that bled. He felt a small pinch as a spider bit him. Beginning to feel dizzy, he cried; "Somebody please help." He cried hoping one his brothers was near enough to listen. _

_ Michelangelo reappeared out of tunnel only to be greeted by Leonardo and Donatello."Where were you?"_

_ "Uh sorry bro just got excited." Mikey sheepishly laughed. "He looked around. "Where's Raphie?" _

_ "He went looking for you down the tunnel you just came out of." Leo responded._

_ "I didn't see him." Leo and Donnie turned to each other worried. "We need to find him. Let's go Mikey." The three brothers ran down the tunnel where Raph had disappeared into. Walking quietly, they listened for any sounds. Leo stopped when he thought he heard something. "Leo what is it?" Don asked. "I think I hear Raph, its coming from this direction." Leo ran ahead but stopped when he saw the deep well. Water flowed down into it, he carefully peered in and gasped. Raphael was leaning against the wall, water up to his neck and covered in scratches. Leo could barely make out Raph holding his broken arm. "Raph, it's Leo ya alright bro. I'm gonna try to get you out." Raphael didn't move or even as much as look up. He was afraid the more he moved, the more bugs would get on him. His head felt heavy as his eyelids began to droop. "Donnie, Mikey hand me your eye masks and your bo staff." He tied the masks together on the end of Donnie's bo staff and extended it as far as he could reach. "Raph, can you reach it?" Raphael still made no motion; just stared blankly at the wall. Leo grew worried, the staff wasn't long enough and his brother wasn't moving. "Mikey run and get Master Splinter, hurry!" Mikey ran off back to the lair. "Raph please answer me bro, are you hurt?" Still nothing and the water level continued to slowly rise. Leo became afraid he was going to watch his brother drown. Don stood next to him "He's going into shock; we need to get him out." "But how Donnie, we can't reach him. And we're not strong enough to lift him." The two brothers just hoped that their Sensei arrived quickly. _

_ Not long afterwards, they heard the splashing of footsteps. Master Splinter kneeled beside his sons. He jumped down and carefully lifted his son out of the water. "I'm here my son, everything will be alright?" He noticed all the scratches and his swollen arm. He frowned , he didn't like the appearance of Raph's arm nor the paleness of his skin. "Leonardo and Donatello, please gently take Raphael's arms and lift him up but be careful with his left arm, it is broken. They grabbed his arms and Mikey held onto his belt as they slowly lifted him up. Splinter jumped up; cradling Raphael in his arms; they sped back to the lair. _

_ He gently laid his son on the couch to inspect his wounds. "Leonardo, please fetch me some washcloths, Donatello some bandages and Michelangelo; hot water please." The brothers did as their told. Raphael shivered at the touch; he tried to open his eyes but found it hurt to do so. Splinter grew worried at Raphael's rising fever. As he cleaned the many cuts, he came across a spider bite. Upon closer inspection; one his worst fears came true. The bite came from a venomous spider and without any anti-venom, Raphael is now susceptible to the poison. He watched his son fight against the poison, his face writhed in pain. "Sh my son, you are safe. You must stay strong." The three remaining brothers watched in worry. "Is Raphie gonna be ok?"_

_ "Yes Michelangelo but he must rest. It seems a spider has bitten him." Donnie walked over. "Can I see the bite?" Donnie leaned in closer to examine the small puncture wounds. "These came from a poisonous spider but we don't have any anti venom." Donnie exclaimed. Worry instantly filled his mind; the venom may very well kill his brother or have lasting effects. Raphael's fever steadily rose. All his brothers and father could do is to keep him comfortable and pray he makes it. Splinter kept a cool washcloth on his forehead but nothing seemed to bring down the raging fever. As the day wore into night, no one dared leave Raphael's side. Many times throughout the night, Splinter awoke afraid to go back to sleep. He didn't want to think losing his son. Over the next several days, the same scene replayed. Splinter and his other three sons; cared for Raphael as his body fought off of the poison until finally he awakened._

Raphael tried his best to sleep, but he felt himself getting worse. Clutching his head, the sharp pain throbbed around his skull. The medicine hadn't helped. Slowly crawling out of bed; he waited as wave nausea passed. He crawled on the floor, not having the strength to even stand. Another wave of dizziness slammed into him. He slowly made his way into Leo's room. Raphael no longer wanted to be alone.

Leo heard the sounds of rustling and looked around his room. Initially, he didn't see anything until he heard a faint voice calling his name. Jumping out of bed, he found Raph lying on the floor just outside his room. "Raph, what are you doing out of bed? Here let me help you." Leo draped his brother's arm over his shoulder and pulled him back to his room. "No Leo, don't wanna be alone." Raph weakly mumbled. Leo stopped, he never before heard such desperation from his hot headed brother. "You're not alone Raph, you want to stay in my room tonight?" He nodded and Leo made his way to his room; gently easing his weak brother onto the bed. Leo began to wonder if this was more than a fever. It had been a few hours since he gave Raph the medicine yet his brother seemed worse. Beads of sweated clung to his body yet he shivered from the chills. Leo placed a warm washcloth on Raph's forehead to ease any headaches. No sooner had he placed Raph in bed, he fell asleep. Pulling out a sleeping bag and his spare pillow, he made his bed on the floor. Sometime in the middle of the night, Leo awoke to coughing. Raphael curled up in the fetal position, couldn't stop coughing. He tried to keep it down as not to wake his brother. His throat and chest hurt with each spasm. Leo sprang up. "Shh Raph. I'm here." Leo gently rubbed Raphael's back. He felt helpless that he couldn't do more than comfort his brother. Finally, Raphael's coughing fit subsided and he fell back asleep. Leo fell back asleep, propped against the side of the bed.

Yawning, Leo opened his eyes. His brother still curled up with a pained expression on his face. Checking his temperature, his fever seemed to have risen during the night. Worried, he ran to get Donatello. "Don, Raph's getting worse." Donnie immediately looked up from his project. "What?" "Yeah, he came to my room last night saying something that he didn't want to be alone. When I woke up, his fever must've gotten worse. I'm really worried Don; I've never seen him this sick before; not since the first time he was bitten by a spider." Donnie's head jerked up. "Venom; that's it. All this time; we're treating an illness when it's not. It's venom from Fishface. Raph is still reacting to it even after the antidote. I should've realized sooner. I think I still some of his venom. I'll get started right away on it; just try to keep Raph going." Don knew if he didn't create a potent antidote, they would lose Raphael. He immediately got to work pulling several beakers and mixing different ingredients. Leo left Don to his work. Making his way to the dojo, he found Master Splinter meditating.

"Come in my son. What troubles you?"

"It's Raph, he came into my room last night saying that he want to be alone and when I woke up; he had gotten worse. I told Donnie and he thinks it's the venom from Fishface. He's working on an antidote right now but I'm worried. What if we didn't catch it soon enough? What if?" Leo didn't dare finish the sentence. The thought of losing his brother was too much. Splinter's gaze traveled to his oldest son. "Yes that would explain the sudden onset of symptoms. Your brother is susceptible to venom. Please stay with your brother, all training is on hold until he is well." Leo nodded in agreement; leaving the dojo. Splinter looked down at his hands. A memory came to mind of the first time this happened; he nearly lost his son then.

Leonardo passed by Michelangelo who is sitting on the couch. "How is Raphie doing?"

"Not good, Mikey. It's the venom from Fishface. Raph never fully recovered from it. Sensei, wants us to keep a close eye on him. Donnie's working on a stronger antidote. I'm going to keep him company." Leo disappeared back into his room. Mikey's worry grew. He had a feeling it was the venom but wasn't sure. Why would Raph pretend nothing's wrong when he is gravely ill? Leo sat next to his brother. He gently wiped away some sweat and placed a cool cloth on his forehead. Raph shivered at the touch and mumbled. "I'm right here Raphael."

"Don't leave, it's dark; please. Don't let him take me." Leo wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Who Raph?"

"Don't you see him? He's there in the corner. It's really dark. I'm scared Leo." Leo looked worriedly at his brother; he didn't see anything in the corner. Maybe he was just hallucinating from the fever. "Leo please tell him to go away, go get Master Splinter." Raph pleaded again with his brother. Leo glanced in the corner one more time and time; he caught a glimpse of something. A dark figure moved in the shadows. Leo stood protectively in front of his brother. He realized what Raph is seeing is Death. He would not let Death take his brother but what could he do. Then he had an idea. "Hold my hand Raphael." Raph looked confused at Leo. "Just do it and don't let go for anything." Leo held Raph's hand tightly. He prayed this would work. He eventually fell asleep with his head on the edge of the bed.

The next morning, Leo awoke to find Raphael very still. Did it not work? Had Death claimed his brother? He didn't dare move from his spot. His eyes traveled to Raphael's chest; praying he would see the slight rise and fall. Still holding tightly to Raph's hand; he noticed it felt cooler, a little too cool. Moments passed and Raphael remained still; there was no movement; his chest did not rise and fall. Tears streamed from Leo's eyes. His little brother lost to Death, from simple venom. "Raphael, please bro; we need you. Don't leave us." Leo pleaded but his pleas fell on deaf ears. He sniffled as he choked back his sobs. Never again would Raph make fun of him for watching Space Heroes, nor would he force Donnie into bed and nor would he chase Mikey around the lair. Four had become three. He tried talking but nothing came out other than tears. Leo sank into despair; realizing how empty he already felt without his hot-headed brother.

Don watched from the doorway. He had just finished the antidote which took him all night to create. Happy he finished; he bounced out of his lab. When he arrived, his heart stopped. Leo kneeled next to Raph who was lying deathly still. Slowly making his way over, he placed a comforting hand on his oldest brother's shoulder. "He's gone Donnie. I couldn't save him." Leo choked. Donatello instantly felt bad for Leonardo. He felt it is his responsibility to ensure their survival. He didn't want to believe Raphael is dead. Donnie placed a finger on Raph's neck to check for a pulse. Thump, thump; Don's eyes lit up with joy. Sure it was very faint but still none the less a pulse. Raphael must have recently stopped breathing. "He's alive Leo but only barely. I still feel a pulse. If I give him the antidote now, we still have a chance of saving him." Leo starred up his Don in disbelief; Raph alive. Donnie quickly injected the antidote into Raph's arm and they waited impatiently for it to work. Agonizing moments passed until they heard an all too welcoming sharp intake of air from Raphael. Slowly his breathing returned to normal but he still remained unconscious. "We're going to have to keep a close eye on him. I've never seen him react this severely before." Leo nodded in agreement. As Donatello made his way back to his lab; Mikey stopped him. "How is he?" He wasn't sure if he should tell his baby brother that they nearly lost Raphael. "He'll be fine now that I gave him the antidote. But he will be weak for awhile. Leo's staying with him." Mikey understood but knew Don was holding back info. "Tell me what happened Donnie? Please I have a right to know." Don sighed; Mikey did have a point. "We almost lost Raph. He wasn't breathing when I went into Leo's room. I injected the antidote and we brought him back. His condition is fragile but he's strong and I believe he will make it." Mikey almost instantly regretted asking. He hated when any of his brothers were hurt. To think that he nearly lost his older brother brought tears to his eyes. "Thanks Don." "Sure." Mikey turned his attention back to his game while Don headed for his lab.

In Leo's room, he held tightly to Raph's hand. He didn't dare let it go. "Please Raph; stay with us." He was afraid to go to sleep for every time he has, Raph has nearly died. Several hours passed and fatigue took over as Leo closed his eyes. Leo fought against sleep but lost. "Leo?" A faint called out to him. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not until he heard it again. "Leo ya there?" Slowly opening his eyes, he made out Raph's green ones slightly open. Leo rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. After what has just happened; he wasn't taking any chances. "Raph? He questioned. "I'm here Leo." He responded in a raspy voice. Overcome with joy, Leo jumped up and squeezed his brother. "Raph, don't ever scare us like that again. We thought we lost ya." He said crying. "It's all right, not going anywhere's anytime soon." Leo grinned. "Good to hear lil bro." He let go of Raph still making sure nothing changed. "I'm sorry Raphael. We didn't catch it sooner. Why didn't you tell us it was the poison?" Raph glanced away. "I didn't want ta worry you. I figured it would pass since Donnie already gave me an antidote. By the time I realized it, I was too weak to say anything. I'm sorry Leo." Leo shook his head. "Not your fault bro, just next don't scare us like that." Raph smiled. "Oh ok just one thing Leo; did I die?" Leo starred at his brother with wide open eyes. He wasn't sure if he should respond truthfully or not. Yes, Raphael did die not once but twice. It's a miracle he is even alive. Raphael waited for an answer. He knows the truth. "Yes little brother; we did lose you not once but twice. I found you both times. The first time I had a nightmare that you died. I tried brushing it off till I got a bad feeling and checked on you. You weren't breathing. I did CPR and got you breathing again. The second time was worse. How you managed to crawl from your room to mine; I don't know. But you did. I don't know if you remember or not but you begged me not leave you alone. I stayed with you all night but by morning the same thing happened. I lost you again. Donnie came in right after I woke up with the anti venom and gave it to you. I've been so afraid of going to sleep cause every time I do, you're not there. I just don't want to lose you." Leo confessed. Raph heard the sadness in his voice and knew the pain he caused his family. "I'm sorry Leo. I should've known better." Raph felt horrible but at the same time; he didn't like to be thought of as weak so never told anyone when he was hurt or sick. How could he get his big brother to lighten up? Leo, lighten up I'm fine. It's gonna take a lot more than Fishface bite to get rid of me." He said lightly punching his brother in the arm. Leo chuckled. "Yeah cause next time ya do that to us. Fishface is the last thing you have to worry about after Donnie's done lecturing you." Raph smiled. "Let me get the others, glad you're ok bro." Leo left the room to find his younger brothers.

He found them in the living room. "Hey guys, Raph's awake." He said excitedly. Mikey beam and Donnie smiled big. "I'll go check him over real fast." Don bounded for his lab; extremely happy his older brother has survived yet another venom attack. "How are you felling Raph?"

"Tired but better, thanks Donnie." Don pulled up a chair and began to examine for any possible signs of leftover venom. "Glad to hear bro. You gave us all quite a scare especially when Leo found you not breathing. I'm sorry I didn't think sooner it was the venom." He said. "Not your fault bro, it's mine; I should have said something sooner but I figured it would pass." Don placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes technically you should have said something but since I had already given you an antidote I can see why you didn't think it was serious. Just promise me next time; you'll say something. I don't want to lose my big brother." Donnie smiled. "Yeah I will." Although Raphael knew himself that is a promise he may break in the future. "Now how about we get you into the living room? You can relax on the couch for a bit." "Sure." Donnie slid his arm under Raph's and hoisted him up. Slowly they made their way back to the living room. Mikey beamed at the sight of his brother looking better. He hated how sick his brother had been over the past few days. He ran over to Don to help him carry Raph to the couch. Once there, Leo placed a pillow under Raph's head and blanket on him. Together they sat as a family and watched Space Heroes. For once, Raphael didn't mind watching the dumb show since it meant he could spend time with his brother; even it meant taking it easy for a few days. Splinter watched from the dojo. His family was whole again. Happy, he returned to his meditation. The four turtles sat on the couch laughing at the show; as a family once again.


	2. Alternate ending

Third Time's not the Charm

Alternate ending to Third Time's the Charm; when Leo's worst nightmare comes true.

In Leo's room, he held tightly onto Raphael's hand. He fought off fatigue as he dared not to go to sleep. "Please Raph; stay with us. We need you." He pleaded to his unconsciousness brother. Slowly fatigue took over and his eyelids drooped as sleep took over. Several hours later, he awoke with a start. His eyes traveled over to his younger brother. Raphael remained still. "Raph?" He questioned. He tentatively reached over and shook his shoulder. "Hey Raph, wake up." Raphael did not respond. Leo's breathing quickened. He shook a little harder but still no response. Desperately trying to calm himself, he checked for a pulse; none was found. "No Raph come on bro. You said you weren't going anywhere anytime soon. You lied!" Leo shouted. He started CPR in any attempt to save his brother; however, it was too late. Raphael was gone and this time could not be brought back. Leonardo collapsed on his brother's chest and cried. He had no words to describe his feelings, just pure tears. After several moments, he stood. Breathing in and out; he did his best to regain his composure and wiped the tears from his face. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from his room. Mikey and Donnie turned their attention to Leo. Slowly making his way over to his two remaining brothers, he placed a hand on their shoulders. "We are three now." Confused, they looked at their leader."What do you mean Leo? Is Raph ok?" Donnie asked. Leo lowered his eyes, "Raphael did not make it thru the night. I'm sorry." Tears welled up in their eyes. News that their older and stronger brother is dead hit them like a brick wall. "You're kidding right Leo. Please say you are kidding and this is a sick joke. Raph can't be dead. He's Raph." Leo looked away from his brothers. Their faces fell with realization.

From his room, Splinter watched the exchange. He overheard his eldest break the streamed his eyes. He had once again lost a family member. His face fell and walked over to his remaining sons and embraced them in a deep hug. The worst has happened; four brothers have become three.


	3. opinion

although i wasn't intending on three time's a charm to be more than a one shot i have been thinking about extending it. i have noticed more people are following and favoriting the story. just to ask. does anyone want me to continue off the alternate ending where raph doesn't make it. i was thinking something like Leo's Vendetta- where he goes after Fishface but in the process runs into Karai. if anyone wants me to write it just let me know.


End file.
